<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Brothers by MaximumDante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580592">Seven Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante'>MaximumDante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In un futuro dove la crescita esponenziale della popolazione ha portato a una severa politica del Figlio Unico, sette gemelli tentano di sopravvivere ogni giorno fingendosi un'unica persona. Quando uno di loro non tonerà a casa da lavoro e un gruppo di uomini inizierà a dar loro la caccia uccidendoli uno dopo l'altro, i gemelli sopravvissuti cercheranno non solo di salvarsi la vita ma anche di scoprire cosa si cela dietro alla scomparsa di Nicolò, il fratello maggiore.<br/>Una verità sconvolgente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buonasera.<br/>Questo mio lavoro è nato in seguito alla lettura di un'altra ff presente su questo sito, dal titolo "What happened to Nicky?" (qui il link https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434381/chapters/64402189), della quale tra l'altro consiglio assolutamente la lettura, nonchè dal film Seven Sisters.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suo fratello era lì.</p><p> </p><p>Raggomitolato in un angolo, come un animale braccato e ormai in trappola. Quando questi si era accorto che qualcuno era entrato in quella stanzina angusta si era, se possibile, fatto ancora più piccolo, cercando protezione inesistente nel lenzuolo in cui si era avvolto. “No… no... per pietà” gorgogliò terrorizzato, nascondendo il volto tra la spalla e il muro.</p><p>“Cesare!” Paolo gli fu accanto in un attimo, sollevato di averlo finalmente trovato. Il lenzuolo con cui cercava di coprirsi era lercio e macchiato di sangue e tremava in modo incontrollabile, il terrore e l’astinenza da droghe che si mescolavano pericolosamente. Indossava ancora il completo grigio e la camicia nera con cui erano tutti soliti a uscire per andare a  lavoro la mattina, segno che era probabilmente rimasto chiuso lì dentro tutto il tempo. “Ehi Cesare… tranquillo sono io, sono Paolo… shhh.” Gli prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani, voltandolo perché lo vedesse.</p><p>Il volto era pesto e tumefatto, segno che aveva tentato di difendersi. L’orribile benda ormai grondante di sangue secco gli fece capire, con orrore, che al fratello era stato asportato l’occhio sinistro. Ecco come avevano fatto irruzione in casa loro senza che se ne accorgessero, pensò Paolo con rabbia.</p><p>L’occhio azzurro rimasto di Cesare mise a fuoco, facendogli finalmente capire chi ci fosse davanti a lui. “Paolo…sei tu? Fratellino…” gli affondò la faccia nel petto, cominciando a piangere istericamente. “Sono qui Cesare, va tutto bene, è tutto finito. Sono qui…”. Paolo lo strinse forte. Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, felice che almeno uno dei suoi fratelli fosse ancora vivo. “Credevo che ci avessero presi tutti. Anche gli altri sono scappati? Sono con te?” Chiese Cesare speranzoso, le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi.</p><p>Paolo, il cuore colmo di dolore, aspettò che il fratello si calmasse quel tanto che bastava per potergli rispondere. Non sapeva quanto tempo avevano a disposizione prima che le guardie del Bureau  li scoprissero. Per quel che sapeva stavano già battendo a tappeto l’intero edificio, ispezionando ogni singola stanza. Le morti di Martin, Primo, Guido e Fabio continuavano a passargli ripetutamente davanti agli occhi, come un film. “Sono tutti morti, fratellone. Ce li hanno uccisi tutti, è stato orribile. Non so cosa ne sia stato di Nicolò, ma gli altri… erano troppi, Cesare. Non abbiamo potuto fare niente.”</p><p>L’occhio di Cesare si fece nuovamente lucido, prima che per tutta risposta si accasciasse nuovamente contro il fratello, annientato da quella notizia. Yusuf, che invece fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte accanto alla porta, fece un passo in avanti. “Scusa… se tu sei ancora qui, non hai idea di dove possa essere Nicolò? E’ vivo???”. Cesare, che sembrò notare la sua presenza solo in quel momento, ricominciò a tremare senza controllo, divincolandosi dalla stretta del fratello. Se dietro di lui non ci fosse stato un muro, sarebbe sicuramente indietreggiato per la paura.</p><p>“No Cesare calmati, va tutto bene, VA TUTTO BENE” Fece Paolo, poggiando la mano sinistra sul ginocchio del fratello per calmarlo, girando però il busto verso Yusuf, il braccio destro proteso in avanti come un invito per non farlo avvicinare oltre. Yusuf capì immediatamente e si bloccò sul posto. “Lui è con noi, è a posto. Mi sta aiutando.”. Di fatto, Paolo non aveva idea di chi fosse davvero Yusuf, fino a due ore prima quell’uomo era uno sconosciuto, se non addirittura un nemico facendo  parte del Bureau.</p><p> Ma quelle due ore gli erano bastate per rendersi conto che tra lui e Nicolò ci fosse qualcosa di serio, che nonostante anni e anni di raccomandazione suo fratello, da sempre il più devoto alle regole,  avesse intrecciato una vera relazione sentimentale con quell’uomo.</p><p> E in più non si era fatto problemi ad ammazzare a sangue freddo gli altri agenti, il che lo aveva convinto a sufficienza che di lui si potesse fidare.</p><p>Tornò a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione su Cesare, prendendogli nuovamente il volto tra le mani, scostandogli con gentilezza delle ciocche di capelli dal viso e dalla benda ormai da cambiare.  La parrucca doveva essere finita da qualche parte durante la colluttazione che il fratello aveva avuto quando gli avevano asportato l’occhio, probabilmente.</p><p>“Ascolta, Yusuf ha ragione. Se tu sei qui vuol dire che forse anche Nicky potrebbe essere ancora vivo. Pensaci: quando ti hanno portato qui non hanno detto qualcosa riguardo a lui? Qualcosa che potesse darti un’idea di cosa gli fosse successo o dove lo avessero portato? Ti prego, è importante.” Lo incoraggiò Paolo prendendo le mani de fratello tra le sue, ancora segnate da un lieve tremore. Cesare serrò la mascella, cercando di ricordare. “Quando mi hanno portato qui c’era anche Merrick. Era soddisfatto, ha detto: <em>fuori due, ne restano cinque.</em> Per questo ho pensato che ci avrebbero portati qui tutti e sette prima di ucciderci. Ma poi non è arrivato più nessuno e io sono rimasto qui tutto il tempo.”</p><p>“Allora Nicolò deve essere ancora vivo.” Fece Yusuf a Paolo, impaziente. “Loro due erano già nelle mani del Bureau, potevano farli fuori ma non lo hanno fatto.”</p><p>Paolo riflettè. Yusuf aveva ragione. La scelta più sensata sarebbe stato uccidere per primi Nicky e Cesare, che erano stati catturati per primi, e poi andare a stanare tutti loro dentro casa per finire il lavoro. Cesare in particolare, sarebbe stato quello meno difficile da uccidere. Magrissimo a causa della sua tossicodipendenza, indebolito dalla perdita dell’occhio e debilitato dall’astinenza che ormai perdurava da più di un giorno, farlo fuori sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. Quindi le possibilità che anche Nicolò fosse ancora vivo e tenuto rinchiuso da qualche parte, erano alte.</p><p>Sette fratelli, sette uomini che con un astuto stratagemma erano arrivati all’età adulta. Un sonoro schiaffo in faccia a Merrick e alla Legge del Figlio Unico che per anni aveva tenuto in scacco la società. Nessuno di loro sarebbe stato lasciato in vita, li avrebbero uccisi tutti dal primo all’ultimo.</p><p> “Dobbiamo arrivare a quel figlio di puttana, in qualche modo. Far vedere al mondo chi è davvero e cosa c’è dietro alla sua legge del cazzo.” Scattò improvvisamente Paolo. “E come pensi di arrivare a lui? Rifletti: sei… no, SIETE al momento la persona più ricercata di tutta la città, la vostra faccia è ovunque. E qui stasera c’è pure il suo discorso  per la sua candidatura al Parlamento, la sorveglianza sarà triplicata.” Gli ricordò Yusuf, che a quel punto stava iniziando visibilmente a spazientirsi.</p><p>“Proprio per questo.” Gli disse Paolo, rimettendosi in piedi e voltandosi verso di lui. “Se lo smascheriamo davanti a tutta la città libereranno tutti i bambini rinchiusi qui dentro e riusciremo  ad arrivare a Nicolò, se è ancora vivo.” Riportò poi lo sguardo verso il fratello, che nel frattempo si era messo faticosamente in piedi.  Notò che il completo, nonostante fosse stropicciato, fosse ancora immacolato. Il sangue per fortuna era finito solo sul lenzuolo. E allora decise. “Fratellone, ho un piano. Scambiamoci i vestiti.” Disse risoluto a Cesare, mentre si toglieva la felpa.</p><p>“Che… che vuoi fare?” Chiese confuso Cesare, andandogli però dietro togliendosi a sua volta la giacca e cominciando a sbottonarsi la camicia. “Adesso vi spiegherò tutto…” Paolo alzò lo sguardo verso Yusuf, notando che in quel modo era riuscito in qualche modo ad avere la sua attenzione. Se aveva ragione, Guido prima di morire aveva trasferito nei loro bracciali tutti i programmi di cui si serviva per infilarsi clandestinamente nei server governativi.</p><p>“Ti affido mio fratello, Yusuf. Se le cose dovessero andare male, promettimi che almeno lui uscirà vivo da qui.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nicolò, prego entra.” Fece Merrick gioviale, invitando con un gesto della mano l’uomo apparso sulla soglia del suo ufficio a entrare e accomodarsi.                                                                                                                   </p><p> Nicolò prese posto, sedendosi davanti a lui. “Dimmi, Nicolò” esordì l’altro, appoggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania “E’ andata bene la tua permanenza qui? Spero non ti si sia stato fatto mancare nulla, anche se certamente in tutti questi anni sarai stato abituato a dover dividere i tuoi spazi con qualcuno. E’ una bella sensazione avere una stanza tutta per te, immagino?”.</p><p>“E’ stato tutto perfetto, signor Merrick. La ringrazio.” Rispose rigidamente Nicolò, che sedeva impettito.</p><p>“Spero che non arrivi in ritardo per il suo discorso, potevamo tranquillamente incontrarci più tardi o anche domattina.”. “Oh, assolutamente no. Certe questioni vanno risolte il prima possibile. E farmi attendere aumenterà sicuramente la suspense, non ti preoccupare.” Lo rassicurò Merrick con un sorriso mellifluo, allungandogli un tablet. “Anche perché…” aggiunse mentre Nicolò aveva iniziato a leggere il documento apparso sullo schermo “Quando davanti a te hai un uomo disposto a sacrificare il sangue del suo sangue, la sua famiglia, gingillarsi non è mai buona cosa.”</p><p>Nicolò alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi azzurri che scrutavano gelidi Merrick, che invece scoppiò a ridere. “Via Nicolò, non prendertela. Non ti sto accusando. Anzi per la verità ti ammiro.” Nicolò deglutì, il tablet ancora tra le mani.</p><p> L’altro si era improvvisamente fatto serio.</p><p>“Questo mondo è nel caos. Noi, la razza umana, siamo un fallimento su tutta la linea. Tutti mi considerano un mostro, un genocida e probabilmente anche tu, da bambino, mi hai visto come tale per ovvi motivi. Ma io ho solo fatto ciò che andava fatto, la scelta più giusta. E spesso la scelta più giusta è la peggiore dal punto di vista etico e Dio solo sa quanto l’etica e la moralità siano state la rovina della nostra società. Era chiaro già decenni fa che le risorse disponibili su questo pianeta stessero iniziando a scarseggiare, che si stavano verificando troppe nascite, perché l’equilibrio non si rompesse.”</p><p>“Ormai c’erano troppe persone su questo pianeta perché si potesse agire sulle risorse, ma sulla natalità? No, su quello si poteva ancora mettere mano. Ma chi avrebbe avuto le palle di prendere decisioni tanto drastiche? Chi avrebbe avuto il coraggio di arginare quell’ epidemia di parti plurigemellari che da quasi 50 anni si diffonde come un virus? O di mettere in piedi vere e proprie campagne di sterilizzazione su fette ingenti di una popolazione, se necessario?  Spetta sempre a chi viene dopo correre ai ripari per tamponare i danni causati dalle generazioni precedenti.”</p><p>“Potrei farti migliaia di esempi, perché la nostra storia ne è piena. Ma senza scavare troppo a ritroso, tu stesso sei la prova vivente che ho ragione. Se al momento della tua nascita tuo nonno non si fosse fatto prendere da stupidi sentimentalismi e avesse consegnato i tuoi sei fratelli alla Banca Criogenica, come era <em>GIUSTO</em>, tu non avresti dovuto pugnalarli alle spalle una volta divenuto adulto. Avresti potuto vivere la vita che desideravi non uno ma <em>SETTE</em> giorni a settimana e costruirti un futuro accanto al tuo compagno senza arrivare a questo. Ti meriti quella promozione, e spero tu possa arrivare molto in alto. Questo mondo ha bisogno di più uomini come te.”</p><p>Seguì un lungo silenzio. Nicolò rimase a fissarlo per un po’ prima di capire che Merrick non avrebbe più aperto bocca. Abbassò lo sguardo verso il documento e nello spazio riservato alla firma scrisse il proprio nome. Due rapidi movimenti con l’indice destro e fu tutto. Quando allungò il tablet lungo la superficie della scrivania, Merrick sorrise soddisfatto. “Bene. Benissimo. Quindi qui davanti abbiamo il solo e unico Nicolò di Genova. Come ci si sente a non dover dividere questo nome con nessun altro?”</p><p>Nicolò piegò di lato la testa. Poche persone nella vita lo avevano fatto a sentire a disagio quanto Merrick in quel momento. “I miei fratelli…” cominciò.</p><p>“Ah sì, giusto, mi stavo quasi dimenticando. Abbiamo già provveduto a... prelevarli. Quattro di loro, almeno. Naturalmente hanno fatto qualche resistenza, ma era qualcosa a cui eravamo preparati. In fondo parliamo di sei gemelli arrivati all’età adulta senza farsi scoprire, nessuno dei miei uomini si aspettava una passeggiata!”  Nicolò lo scrutò attento “E gli altri due?” , “Due sono scappati e nel venirti a cercare sono riusciti a penetrare in questo edificio. Quelli che si fanno chiamare Paolo e Cesare, mi pare. Buffo come ognuno di voi avesse il proprio nome quando fuori di casa dovevate interpretare un’unica persona. Ma si sono separati e ora i miei uomini stanno andando a prendere Cesare.”</p><p>“E allora Paolo…” iniziò Nicolò ma Merrick alzò una mano per farlo finire di parlare. “Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me, per dimostrarmi pienamente la tua… fiducia, se così possiamo chiamarla, perché non dubito di suscitarti altro a parte odio, probabilmente. Vorrei che sia tu a portarmi qui tuo fratello.”</p><p>Nicolò alzò un sopracciglio. “Io ho firmato. Non le basta?”, “Beh, io credo che i suoi fratelli  meritino di sapere cosa li attende, no? Dopotutto dormiranno… a lungo. Hai già fatto buona parte del lavoro sporco, è giusto che sia tu a concluderlo, non io. Anche perché francamente i suoi fratelli saranno convinti che ci sia io dietro e per quanto non siano in torto di certo la responsabilità  principale non è mia.” Concluse Merrick con un’alzata di spalle.</p><p>Nicolò fu sul punto di ribattere. Poi Yusuf e il futuro che li aspettava gli passarono davanti agli occhi.</p><p>Ormai non poteva più tornare indietro.</p><p>“Va bene.” Disse alzandosi in piedi. “Dove trovo Paolo?”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’acqua fredda sul viso fu una benedizione.</p>
<p>E pensare che fino a poco prima si era sentito invincibile, per la prima volta nella sua vita. Voleva solo che la verità venisse a galla, che Merrick venisse visto per il mostro che in realtà era. Il piano non era troppo complesso. Cesare si sarebbe intrufolato di nascosto nella Sala di controllo dell’edificio e al momento opportuno avrebbe proiettato durante il discorso di Merrick la morte di quella bambina. La sua intuizione su Guido, una volta effettuato un rapido controllo, si era rivelata corretta.</p>
<p>Erano programmi “intelligenti”, ideati dal loro geniale fratello minore. Programmi capaci di permetterti di entrare nella rete governativa senza essere scoperto e navigare senza problemi. Cesare avrebbe dovuto solo dare l’avvio ai singoli programmi. Yusuf sarebbe rimasto lì per proteggere entrambi da quelli del Bureau, perchè ormai Paolo dubitava che la loro posizione ai piani non fosse nota. Il perché stessero temporeggiando però, effettivamente gli sfuggiva.</p>
<p>E lui? Vestendo i panni della loro identità comune, quella di Nicolò di Genova, si sarebbe infilato nella sala dell’evento, cercando di tenere un profilo basso. Temeva di trovare un ingente numero di agenti, ma nella sala la sorveglianza si era rivelata pressochè inesistente. Forse perché Merrick non era ancora arrivato. O forse perché dovevano aver ipotizzato che lui o Cesare non fossero così cretini da avvicinarsi tanto a lui. Ma poi Merrick aveva fatto il suo grande ingresso sotto applausi fragorosi e a Paolo, disgustato, era mancata l’aria.</p>
<p>Era uscito dalla sala a passo spedito, a testa bassa, pregando che la confusione e la bolgia lo avrebbero protetto, e così era stato. A pochi passì,  dal corridoio bianco, si infilò nel bagno degli uomini, una stanza ugualmente sontuosa e dalla forma circolare. Col viso in fiamme, l’acqua fredda lo calmò un attimo. Era fondamentale che lui fosse presente quando suo fratello avrebbe mandato in onda il video. Era fondamentale che la gente vedesse una volta per tutte cosa fosse la vera natura del sonno criogenico. Con la verità sbattuta in faccia alla comunità, Merrick sarebbe stato finito. E lui avrebbe potuto finalmente scoprire dove fosse rinchiuso Nicolò.</p>
<p>Ma i minuti passavano e le sue gambe rifiutavano di muoversi. “Forza…” Si disse, a denti stretti “Per una volta nella vita, Paolo, sii coraggioso. Cesare e Nicolò dipendono da te…”.</p>
<p>Alle sue spalle, all’improvviso, la porta del bagno si chiuse con un colpo secco.</p>
<p>Paolo si voltò, con un sussulto. Gli parve di avere le allucinazioni quando capì di avere davanti a se, a solo pochi metri di distanza, suo fratello maggiore. “Nicky!” Esultò Paolo fuori di se dalla gioia. Suo fratello era lì, vivo. Apparentemente in salute, senza lividi o ferite visibili.  “Oh, Nicky sono così contento che anche tu…” Con le lacrime agli occhi fece un passo in avanti allargando le braccia,  desideroso di poterlo finalmente riabbracciare. Ma dovette bloccarsi di botto quando vide raggelato suo fratello tirare fuori una pistola da una tasca interna della giacca e puntargliela contro.</p>
<p>Paolo sentì un brivido lungo la schiena, il cuore che iniziava a battere prepotentemente contro la cassa toracica. “Che… che significa?” Domandò, sconcertato.</p>
<p>“Oh, in realtà non ho intenzione di usarla.” Precisò Nicolò col suo solito tono tranquillo e posato, come se non stesse puntando una pistola contro il suo gemello. “E’ più una precauzione, diciamo. Devi venire con me e gradirei che tu non ti metta a fare storie. In quel caso sarò più che felice di metterla via.”. Col cuore in gola, Paolo si rese conto che quella impugnata dal fratello era la vecchissima pistola appartenuta al loro nonno. L’ultima ancora perfettamente funzionante, che avevano sempre conservato per precauzione nonostante l’avvento di armi molto più moderne.</p>
<p>Ripensò a quando gli agenti del Bureau  avevano fatto irruzione martedì sera in casa loro sfondando la porta, a Primo che  mentre tutti loro erano ancora paralizzati dal terrore si era precipitato a prenderla, ma senza trovarla.</p>
<p>Ripensò a quell’anomalo spostamento di denaro, avvenuto proprio un lunedì, il giorno di Nicolò.</p>
<p>Ripensò a quel misterioso contratto ben secretato che solo l’abilità informatica di Guido era riuscita a portare alla luce.</p>
<p>Osservò attentamente suo fratello maggiore, che era perfettamente incolume quando avrebbe dovuto subire un trattamento anche solo simile a quello toccato a Cesare. Era stato lui il primo a… <em>sparire</em>, era lui quello a cui logicamente avrebbero dovuto asportare l’occhio. Osservò l’elegante completo blu che indossava, ben diverso dal solito grigio antracite che avevano tutti e sette indossato a turno, per anni.</p>
<p>E osservò la vecchia pistola nelle sue mani, che quella sera non era nel posto dove invece era rimasta custodita per tanto tempo.</p>
<p>Paolo sentì una potente ondata nausea montargli dentro. Tutti i pezzi si erano finalmente allineati, tutto stava finalmente acquisendo senso.  Avrebbe voluto vomitare, tale era l’orrore che provava.</p>
<p>
  <em>Martin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Primo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabio.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Guido</em>.</p>
<p>“Nicky… tu ci hai venduti.” Sussurrò, disgustato.</p>
<p>Gli occhi gelidi del fratello si ridussero a due fessure. “Devo dirti che sono sorpreso. Se avessi provato a scommettere su chi tra voi sei avrebbe causato problemi, avrei puntato su Martin e Primo. E invece siete tu e Cesare. Complimenti fratellino, per uno che non ha mai combinato niente nella vita è un ottimo traguardo. Ora per favore vieni con me.”</p>
<p>“Ci hai denunciato e hai lasciato che Merrick ci uccidesse tutti…” continuò Paolo, le spalle scosse dai primi singhiozzi. Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a tentare disperatamente di sopravvivere  con le unghie e con i denti mentre i suoi fratelli venivano uccisi uno dietro l’altro e mai, mai come in quel momento Paolo desiderò di essere rimasto ucciso assieme a loro, tale era il dolore che quella sconcertante scoperta gli stava causando.</p>
<p>Nicky. Suo fratello maggiore. Il maggiore. Nicky che era sempre stato devoto alla loro famiglia. Nicky sempre stato la spalla di tutti, un punto fermo, ciò che aveva impedito agli altri sei di finire alla deriva negli anni. Nicky che aveva sempre portato la maschera che tutti loro avevano costruito in modo impeccabile, in modo da arrivare sempre più alto e vivere dignitosamente. Nicky, che agli occhi di Paolo era sempre stato tutto ciò che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di diventare.</p>
<p>Nicolò corrugò la fronte. “Datti una calmata. Qui nessuno vuole uccidervi. Nel Criosonno nessuno è mai morto. Non mi avreste mai seguito spontaneamente. Ho dovuto giocare sporco, lo ammetto.  Spero che le guardie non ci siano andate troppo pesante ma…”</p>
<p>“Il CRIOSONNO?” Ripetè Paolo a metà tra il basito e lo sconcertato. Davvero Nicolò lo riteneva stupido fino a quel punto? “ Mi stai prendendo in giro? Ma davvero pensi che io…”. Fu in quel momento che un altro, possibile scenario gli attraversò la mente. Uno scenario anche peggiore. Dovette fare dei respiri profondi per rimanere in piedi e non cadere a terra, la testa aveva preso a girargli come una trottola.</p>
<p>“Tu non sai nulla. Tu hai ingannato noi e lui ha ingannato te.”. Sul volto di suo fratello maggiore si dipinse un’espressione sospettosa. Paolo riprese a parlare prima che suo fratello avesse il tempo di riaprire bocca: “Merrick non ha mai avuto intenzione di spedirci alla Banca Criogenica. Sai Nicky, più intelligente di te c’era solo Guido ma di fatto sei sempre stato il peggiore a giudicare le persone, come Martin amava tanto ricordarti. E sicuramente lo farebbe anche adesso se non fosse <em>morto</em>.”. “Ma  si può sapere di che stai parlando?” Chiese Nicolò, adesso visibilmente confuso. Il braccio che reggeva la pistola prese a tremare, obbligandolo a impugnarla anche con la mano sinistra. Era la conferma di cui Paolo avrebbe bisogno.</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto urlare, battersi il petto dal dolore e consegnarsi spontaneamente alle guardie per farsi uccidere a sua volta e mettere fine a quell’orribile, grottesco scherzo del destino. Ma il disgusto inizialmente provato per il tradimento di suo fratello era sparito, lasciando al suo posto il furore.  Una furia che lo spinse ad avanzare, improvvisamente incurante di quella pistola puntata al suo cuore. “Di che sto parlando? Beh… Martin è morto tra le mie braccia per un proiettile vagante. Primo è precipitato nel vuoto mentre tentava di scappare dalle guardie di Merrick”</p>
<p>Ad ogni passo in avanti di Paolo, era Nicolò a farne uno indietro, le pupille sempre più dilatate.</p>
<p>“A Fabio hanno sparato in testa come una cazzo di esecuzione e Guido… Guido… Guido si è fatto saltare in aria perché io riuscissi a scappare e perché non riusciva a vivere in un mondo dove non ci fossimo tutti e sette.” Paolo guardò un attimo a terra, respirando profondamente. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, stava nuovamente piangendo. “Cesare è ancora vivo ma gli hanno strappato via l’occhio per riuscire a entrare nel nostro appartamento senza che ce ne accorgessimo. Ecco di cosa sto parlando, Nicky. Ecco cosa hai fatto.”</p>
<p>“No…” Sussurrò Nicolò sgomento, guardando da un’altra parte, improvvisamente incapace di reggere lo sguardo del fratello, mentre abbassava leggermente la pistola. “Non è così che doveva… l’accordo non era questo… non erano questi i patti.”</p>
<p>Paolo sentì una fitta al petto. “Per tutti questi anni… tu e i tuoi discorsi sull’importanza di rimanere uniti, di esserci l’uno per l’altro, di proteggerci a vicenda … Eri il nostro faro, quello di cui ci fidavamo di più. Perché lo hai fatto? <em>ERAVAMO UNA FAMIGLIA, NICKY! LA TUA FAMIGLIA</em>!” Gli urlò.  Di tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire in quel momento, Paolo evidentemente scelse la peggiore, perché Nicolò girò nuovamente di scatto il collo, gli occhi due tizzoni ardenti, la pistola puntata nuovamente contro il suo petto: “Famiglia? Cosa ve ne è mai importato della nostra famiglia? Cosa è mai importato a TE?” Sbraitò,  il volto trasfigurato da una rabbia improvvisa.</p>
<p>“Mi sono sempre fatto in quattro per la nostra famiglia. Ho cercato di proteggervi, di fare in modo che a nessuno di noi mancasse nulla, che stessimo tutti bene,  dal primo all’ultimo. E a voi non ve ne è mai fregato niente. Cesare, che a volte era così strafatto da non essere in grado di andare a lavoro... E Martin, con tutti i circoli sovversivi che amava frequentare? Quante volte mi ha promesso che avrebbe smesso di andarci e puntualmente resisteva si e no tre settimane prima di tornarci?  O Primo che non è mai stato capace di ignorare le provocazioni  facendoci finire tutti e sette con la fedina penale sporca per rissa? </p>
<p>Paolo allungò leggermente un braccio verso il fratello: “Nicky…”</p>
<p>“Fabio, che non ci stava più con la testa da anni?” Continuò Nicolò, ormai un fiume in piena: “Ultimamente aveva così tanti attacchi psicotici che i momenti dove era lucido si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Guido poi, che era terrorizzato dal mondo esterno e non era in grado di rapportarsi con nessuno che non fosse uno di noi o un computer. E tu… tu Paolo… tu eri talmente incapace di adattarti che mi sono chiesto non so quante volte se ci avrebbero mai scoperto a causa tua.”</p>
<p>“Poi giorno è successo. Ho conosciuto Yusuf. Doveva essere una scopata e invece ho finito con l’innamorarmi di lui. Sono pure rimasto…” Inspirò, chiudendo un attimo gli occhi. “Alla fine non ne potevo più, non era giusto. Ero stufo di essere Nicolò di Genova un solo giorno a settimana quando quel nome mi spettava di diritto dalla nascita e ne sono stato privato.”</p>
<p>Paolo fremette. Si chiese come fosse possibile che si fosse arrivati a quel punto. Come fosse possibile che il maggiore dei suoi fratelli, colui che apparentemente si sarebbe buttato vivo nelle fiamme per loro, adesso non si fosse fatto problemi a sacrificarli uno dietro l’altro. Che l’aver scoperto la loro vera sorte, fosse stato messo rapidamente da parte dopo uno shock iniziale.</p>
<p>In realtà, la risposta era chiara. Nicolò che sin da adolescente, dopo che il nonno era diventato troppo malato e troppo in là con l’età per occuparsene, si era sobbarcato la responsabilità dei suoi sei fratelli. Era il più vecchio, il più maturo e il più composto. E la loro era una famiglia che si era dimostrata sin da subito disfunzionale.</p>
<p>Martin, che sin da piccolo aveva dimostrato un carattere ribelle e rivoluzionario.  Primo, da sempre irascibile e litigioso, che aveva procurato all’identità comune di Nicolò di Genova un arresto per rissa e una notte in cella, salvandosi solo perché ai tempi il nonno era ancora vivo e fisicamente in grado di andare alla centrale di polizia e pagare la cauzione. Fabio, che crescendo aveva manifestato disturbi psicologici importanti. Guido, intelligentissimo ma timidissimo. Cesare, che non aveva trovato altro modo per fuggire da quella realtà in cui tutti e sette erano nati se non tuffandosi nella droga.  E poi c’era lui.</p>
<p>Lui, che nemmeno aveva sviluppato un suo stile, a differenza degli altri. Lui, che apparentemente non aveva mai dato problemi di natura comportamentale ma sembrava essere quello meno capace a fingersi qualcun altro,  logorato dalle pressioni che la società sembrava intenzionata imporre ai suoi lavoratori. Allergico agli schemi, al punto che a lavoro i colleghi erano arrivati a prenderlo in giro dicendo spesso “<strong>Nicolò di Genova odia il giovedì!”</strong> tanto il suo rendimento calava per via dell’ansia che sentiva ogni giovedì in quell’ufficio.</p>
<p>Fu il ricordo di tutte le volte che Nicolò lo aveva allora preso da parte e spronato, a dargli il colpo di grazia.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace.” Disse allora. Nicolò lo scrutò sospettoso. “Mi dispiace per tutti i problemi che noi sei avevamo, che ti abbiamo causato. Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto farti carico di questa situazione senza che nessuno di noi ti abbia mai teso una mano. Mi dispiace di essere sempre stato così tremendo a fingermi qualcun altro, di preferire di somigliarti esteticamente pur di non dovermi sbattere troppo la mattina. Giuro che se avessi il potere di tornare indietro per cambiare tutto, lo farei.”</p>
<p>“E so che quel nome ti spetta di diritto, che sei il primo nato e che noi nemmeno saremmo dovuti vivere. Ma mi hai detto tante volte che le cose non si possono cambiare, che le cose vanno accettate, che ci piacciano oppure no.  E che ti piaccia o no, tu puoi anche essere Nicolò, ma Nicolò di Genova eravamo tutti noi. Il lavoro, la carriera, i successi… non sono stati solo opera tua, fratello. E questo non può cambiare. Credi davvero che se la tua vita fosse stata diversa, senza noi sei, tu avresti comunque scelto quel lavoro? O che avresti conosciuto Yusuf?”</p>
<p>Aveva toccato un nervo scoperto. Nicolò sollevò la pistola, passando dal puntare il petto di suo fratello al puntare la testa. Paolo chiuse gli occhi, conscio che ormai  fosse arrivata anche la sua ora. Per un attimo gli era passata per la testa l’idea di di dire al fratello che lui, quel Yusuf lo conosceva, che era assieme a Cesare, nel tentativo di ribaltare Merrick. Ma a che scopo? Ormai Nicolò si era spinto troppo in là e non sarebbe mai cambiato nulla. Soprattutto, avrebbe messo anche Cesare in pericolo. Nelle sue condizioni psicofisiche aveva ben poche possibilità di farcela da solo, ma finchè gli restava Yusuf affianco, aveva una chance, per quanto minuscola.</p>
<p>Ma poi Nicolò aveva aperto bocca, probabilmente con l’intenzione di dirgli quelle che voleva fossero le sue ultime parole. “Io sono il solo e unico Nicolò di Genova. Voi sei? Degli scarti di placenta che mio nonno non ha saputo buttare.”                                                                                                                                                   Quelle orribili, tremende parole, accesero una miccia nel cervello di Paolo.</p>
<p>
  <em>L’ambizione di Martin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L’irruenza di Primo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>L’imprevedibilità di Fabio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La gentilezza di Guido.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Degli scarti di placenta che mio nonno non ha saputo buttare.</em>
</p>
<p>Che si spense un attimo dopo, pronta a esplodere. Incurante della pistola, Paolo si buttò urlando a testa bassa contro suo fratello che, colto di sorpresa, non ebbe il tempo di reagire.</p>
<p>Lo sparo era risuonato per tutta la stanza.</p>
<p>Paolo era riverso a terra. Gli occhi chiusi e il fiato pesante, il petto che si alzava e abbassava freneticamente, chiamando disperatamente a se l’aria. Fu il rantolio di suo fratello a riportarlo alla realtà. Aprì di scatto gli occhi, come dopo un incubo. Si girò su un fianco, verso Nicolò. Anche lui giaceva sulla schiena e che si teneva il petto con una mano, gemendo. Il sangue che colava tra le dita.</p>
<p>Paolo si mise seduto, contemplando ciò che aveva fatto. Non avrebbe mai voluto arrivare a fare del male a suo fratello, ma Paolo sapeva che ferirlo era l’unico modo per fermarlo. Aveva tentato di rubargli la pistola e colpirlo alla spalla o alla gamba in modo da poterlo mettere solo temporaneamente fuori gioco e correre da Merrick<em>, </em>ma la colluttazione si era fatta seria e Nicolò era molto più forte di lui.</p>
<p>Nel preciso momento in cui si era ritrovato finalmente la pistola tra le mani, aveva semplicemente chiuso gli occhi e sparato alla cieca. Se avesse guardato suo fratello negli occhi, sapeva che gli sarebbe mancato il coraggio.</p>
<p>Sapeva che ora era finalmente libero. Libero di correre da Merrick, di poterlo smascherare, di ricongiungersi con suo fratello. Ma sapeva che ormai era tardi, che aveva perso troppo tempo a causa di Nicolò. Sperava almeno che suo fratello fosse riuscito a far trasmettere il video.                                                  Quel bagno sembrava respingere tutti i suoni del mondo esterno, se nel corridoio c’era in corso una rivoluzione, Paolo non lo avrebbe potuto sapere. Gattonò lentamente verso suo fratello, che, tra un gemito e l’altro, spostò lo sguardo su di lui. Incredulo. Spaventato.</p>
<p>Sapeva che era l’unica cosa da fare, che non poteva finire diversamente, ma sperava davvero di poterlo colpire in un qualsiasi altro punto del corpo. Nicolò non si era fatto di questi problemi, ma lui non era un assassino. “Oh, Nicky…” sussurrò lui costernato. “Paolo!” Urlò in quel momento una voce alle sue spalle. Per tutta risposta Paolo sussultò, prendendo freneticamente la pistola lì vicino prima di voltarsi.</p>
<p>“Cesare!” Esclamò lui sollevato, quando vide di chi si trattava. “Come mi hai trovato?” Chiese mentre il fratello gli correva incontro e gli si inginocchiava accanto: “Quando è stato trasmesso il video è scoppiato il finimondo, sono corso subito lì ma non c’eri, così ho iniziato a cercarti in ogni stanza su questo piano e… ODDIO NICKY.” Urlò sconvolto Cesare, chinandosi sul fratello. “Sei stato tu? Perché lo hai fatto?”</p>
<p>“Ascoltami…” Fece con fermezza Paolo, prendendo Cesare per le spalle “Ne parliamo dopo, ok? Dov’è Yusuf?”.</p>
<p>Nicolò, ancora nella sua agonia, sembrò rianimarsi sentendo quel nome. “Dov’è… Yusuf…” ripetè annaspando, afferrando la giacca di Paolo, macchiandola di sangue.</p>
<p>“Ehi!” Urlò Paolo a Cesare che si era nuovamente girato a guardare Nicolò, come ipnotizzato “Stammi a sentire, dov’è Yusuf?”, “N- Nella sala del ricevimento, era rimasto lì nel caso tu tornassi…” Balbettò Cesare, impallidito. “Paolo dobbiamo chiamare aiuto, non possiamo lasc…” Fece, iniziando visibilmente ad agitarsi. Esasperato, Paolo per tutta risposta gli tirò un ceffone dalla parte dell’occhio sano. Cesare si pietrificò all’istante. “E’ troppo grave, lo vuoi capire? E’ la stessa identica ferita che ha ucciso Martin. Alza il culo e porta qui Yusuf, muoviti.” Finalmente convinto, Cesare si alzò trafelato, sparendo nuovamente in corridoio.</p>
<p>Quello non era il tempo ne il luogo per affrontare un discorso del genere, non davanti a Nicolò che stava morendo, non con Cesare che confuso e in astinenza poteva diventare una mina vagante. E Yusuf, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, dopo essersi messo contro il Bureau per il quale aveva lavorato per anni, rischiando la vita pur di proteggere suo fratello minore, meritava di dare un ultimo saluto all’uomo che amava.</p>
<p>Paolo, che aveva guardato suo fratello correre fuori dal bagno, tornò a rivolgere lo sguardo verso Nicolò, che ancora resisteva. A giudicare dalla ferita e dal sangue perso, forse gli sarebbe rimasto ancora qualche minuto nel migliore dei casi, sempre che Cesare fosse riuscito a trovare Yusuf in tempo. “Cosa mi hai fatto fare…” mormorò addolorato, scuotendo la testa. Vedeva che suo fratello muoveva le labbra, cercava di parlare.</p>
<p>“Nicky…” Sussurrò prendendogli delicatamente la nuca e sollevandola leggermente da terra.</p>
<p>“Mi… mi dispiace. Era ne…necessario… ti prego…”</p>
<p> <em>Mi preghi di perdonarti, forse? </em> pensò Paolo. “Dimmi.”</p>
<p>“Ti prego… lei non c’entrava ni- niente. Non… non avevo scelta.”</p>
<p>Paolo piegò di lato la testa, confuso. “Lei?”</p>
<p>Nicolò allungò una mano tremante per prendere quella di Paolo che, dopo un iniziale momento di resistenza, si lasciò poi guidare. Lentamente, quasi delicatamente nonostante le sue condizioni, il fratello gli portò la mano sul ventre. E Paolo capì. “Tu…” sgranò gli occhi.</p>
<p>“ Almeno lei, ti su.. ti supplico.” Lo pregò suo fratello, il terrore negli occhi. Paolo aveva pensato che fosse spaventato perché era consapevole di stare morendo, ma ora… ora aveva tutto un senso. Si chiese da quanto tempo Nicolò stesse covando rancore verso ognuno di loro, o per quanto tempo sarebbe potuto andare avanti così. Anni forse.</p>
<p>La bambina che portava in grembo evidentemente gli aveva dato quell’ultima goccia di coraggio necessaria.</p>
<p>Dov’era finito Cesare?</p>
<p>“Ehi…” Fece quando notò che Nicolò iniziava a chiudere gli occhi, chinandosi in avanti e dandogli dei colpetti gentili alla guancia perché restasse ancora cosciente. “Yusuf non lo sa, vero? Devi dirglielo, non penserai mica di…”</p>
<p>“Italia…è” sussurrò Nicolò, gli occhi che sembravano guardare oltre Paolo, verso qualcosa di lontano. O forse avevano smesso di vedere.</p>
<p>Paolo non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che in quel preciso momento ricomparve suo fratello, Yusuf al seguito. Come se il suo corpo si fosse improvvisamente ovattato, Paolo si alzò, uscendo dal bagno come un automa. Le urla di dolore di Yusuf e di Cesare che gli giungevano come echi remoti. Quando si ritrovò nel corridoio, buttò via la pistola da parte.</p>
<p>Poi finalmente vomitò.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sei mesi dopo:</em>
</p>
<p>“Hai visto?” Chiese Cesare per la quindicesima volta nel giro di un’ora, mostrandogli fiero l’occhio finto spaventosamente identico  a un occhio vero. “Bellissimo.” Aveva commentato Paolo, un sorriso tirato mentre preparava la cena. “E se me lo richiedi un’altra volta, giuro che te lo strappo nel sonno e te lo faccio trovare nel piatto domani sera a cena.”</p>
<p>Cesare rise di gusto. Erano passati sei mesi da quella sera, e da allora erano cambiate molte cose. Dopo il suo arresto, Merrick era stato condannato a morte per genocidio e la sentenza era stata eseguita la settimana successiva. Fino alla fine, l’uomo aveva proclamato la propria innocenza, asserendo che aveva semplicemente agito per il bene comune quando nessun altro avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo. L’esecuzione era stata mandata in onda a reti unificate e a differenza di Paolo, Cesare aveva voluto vederla.</p>
<p>Da allora, la Legge del Figlio Unico era stata abolita.</p>
<p>Va da se, che da allora la popolazione aveva ripreso a crescere vertiginosamente.</p>
<p>Da quella sera, suo fratello maggiore era cambiato. Quando gli aveva raccontato ciò che aveva fatto Nicolò, Paolo aveva temuto che quello sarebbe stato il colpo di grazia per suo fratello, che sarebbe arrivata la tanto temuta overdose che Cesare fino a quel momento era riuscito miracolosamente a schivare come un proiettile. Invece aveva abbassato un attimo lo sguardo, lo aveva risollevato e, mai tanto deciso come quel momento, gli aveva detto “Aiutami a chiudere con quella merda.”</p>
<p>Non toccava droga da quasi tre mesi.</p>
<p>In quei tre mesi i due fratelli si erano trasferiti in un appartamento più piccolo, il Governo gli aveva versato una somma alquanto generosa come “risarcimento” per quegli anni passati a fingersi una sola persona e parte di tale somma era stata investita nell’appartamento. Nessuno dei due era mai stato un tipo troppo pretenzioso, i mobili essenziali erano più che sufficienti. L’unico lusso che si erano concessi? Due camere separate. Col rimanente, Cesare si era fatto costruire un occhio metallico che fosse però il più realistico possibile.</p>
<p>“Ho sentito Yusuf. Ha detto che Italia dovrebbero farla uscire  dall’incubatrice entro due settimane.”</p>
<p>“Bene.”  Fece Paolo, il tono improvvisamente piatto.</p>
<p>“Non lo hai ancora perdonato?” Chiese Cesare.</p>
<p>“Cosa ti fa pensare che io non lo abbia perdonato?” Chiese Paolo sulla difensiva.</p>
<p>“Il fatto che io alla fine abbia deciso di chiamarmi Cesare di Genova, mentre tu il cognome te lo sia inventato di sana pianta.” Constatò Cesare, mentre si accendeva una semplice sigaretta “Quello era comunque il cognome di nostro padre.”</p>
<p>“Semplicemente, fratellone”  Paolo lo guardò negli occhi “perché rappresenta un passato che odiavo e che voglio dimenticare.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>